reddit_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
RWF Awards Show
Card *Mikko Paatalo vs. Troy Stone *Jock Ferguson vs. Jay Saker *Owen Quinn vs. Havok *Justin Moshe vs. Lee Mercer Jock Ferguson vs. Jay Saker John Andrews: Welcome, folks, to the first annual RWF Awards! Our esteemed award winners will be announced throughout the show! I for one am very excited tonight! So much action to come! Rodney Slam: Normally I'd tell you to settle down, but I just have to agree with you! Write that down, John. Somebody important agreed with you! Must be a first! Andrews: Heard it before, Rodney. But what I'm hearing right now is the prelude to our opening match! camera moves to ring announcer Douglas Laurie, who waits momentarily as the microphone descends, Michael Buffer-style, from the rafters above Laurie: The follow match is scheduled for one fall. The Real McKenzies’ Will Ye Nae Come Back Again? begins to play as Jock Ferguson steps out of the back wearing his trademark kilt, sporran and sash. Laurie: On his way to the the ring, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing in at 250 Lbs. Jock Fergusoooon! Ferguson makes his way to the ring and heads up the ring steps, but seems to almost step off. he grabs the ring post and gets into the ring Slam: Is he drunk? Andrews: I don’t think he’d be allowed down to the ring if he was. Slam: Maybe he got drunk on his way down? Ferguson scraps his feet and roars to the fans before stepping under the top rope to enter the ring. Toby Mac’s Showstopper begins to fill the arena Laurie: His opponent, hailing from San Jose, California, weighing in at 229 pounds, and accompanied to the ring by Andrea Carson... Jay... Saaaaker! Saker steps out of the back, with Carson at his side, he kneels down to as pyro goes off behind him. Saker looks determined as Carson and him head down the ramp to ringside. Slam: Why is she with him? Andrews: From what we’ve seen, Saker has been watching plenty of tape on Ferguson. Slam: There’s a 90 percent chance Ferguson will get Saker drunk with the fumes of his own breath and they both black out. *Saker motions for Carson and she moves away, standing beside the corner on the outside. Saker slides into the ring but Ferguson changes, dropping a double axe handle, and the bell rings. Slam: Saker caught off guard by Ferguson. Ferguson picks up Saker and launches him into the rope, Ferguson follows him closely in but Saker grabs the top rope, ducking and Ferguson tumbles to the outside. Andrews: Ferguson hits the outside hard, but he’s up. Saker waits on the inside as Ferguson pulls himself back up. He walks back and forth then slides back into the ring. Saker catches Ferguson open and drops a knee to Ferguson’s head. Slam: That should sober him up. Ferguson grabs the back of his head as Saker picks up him, driving a knee into his gut and hits a quick DDT. Saker rolls to his feet and watches as Ferguson pulls himself to his knees on the rope. Saker dropkicks Ferguson to the outside. Ferguson stands and shakes his head, holding it. The ref begins to count. 1... Ferguson steps away from the side of the ring and grabs hold of the crowd barrier. 2... Andrews: Looks like Ferguson is trying to shake the cobwebs loose. Ferguson then lurches toward Carson who begins to scream, slapping Ferguson across the face. 3... Saker slides out of the ring, breaking the ten count, and turns Ferguson around who throws a huge haymaker, catching Saker upside the head. 1... Saker kicks back at Ferguson who only grabs his leg and pulls him towards him hitting a short clothesline. 2... Ferguson throws Saker into the ring and follows him back through. Saker backs up, still down, pushing away with his legs. Ferguson is up first and reaches down and Saker grabs his head and quickly applies the Fate’s End Triangle Choke. Andrews: Saker going for the submission! Slam: It’s not locked correctly, and Ferguson has the leverage still. The ref goes in to check for a submission but Ferguson pushes Saker backwards toward the corner and reaches for the ropes. The ref calls for the break, and Saker spins Ferguson tossing him back to the outside. Ferguson rolls to his feet and slides back in at Saker who slams his knee into Ferguson’s gut and then drops him with another DDT. Slam: To the well, I’m calling it now, too many times. Saker goes back onto the offense, grabbing Ferguson around the head, wrenching the headlock with Ferguson still on the mat. Ferguson begins reaching for the rope. Slam: Your leg is closer than your arms, you drunken idiot! Andrews: I’ll give you one thing, you are completely unbiased tonight. Slam: All about professionalism and my integrity. Ferguson reaches up and grabs Saker from behind and pulls his hair back, the ref calls for Ferguson to let go, which he does. Ferguson tries to get out of the headlock again, spinning toward the ropes, his fingers reaching out. Saker wrenches again, spinning the two back but Ferguson uses the momentum and his feet hit the rope, the ref singles for the break, and Saker gets up but quickly drops an elbow to Ferguson’s head, but he gets his hands up and blocks it, grabbing Saker’s arm. Ferguson pulls himself to his feet, using Saker for leverage, still holding onto his arms, he pulls Saker to him and quickly hits a belly to belly suplex. Slam: Saker let his guard down just a second too long. Ferguson stands and beats his chest, pointing at Saker. He rushes at Saker, who is starting to stand, and Saker attempts to reverse the rush into a DDT but Ferguson sees it coming and picks him up, but Saker brings his knee up into Ferguson’s chest as the two go head over head, Ferguson hitting hard with Saker on top, who hooks Ferguson’s leg. The ref jumps into position. 1... 2... Ferguson kicks out right after 2, but Saker expects it, moving to behind Ferguson as he gets up, he spins Ferguson around and hooks Ferguson and quickly hits a fisherman suplex, releasing the bridge and getting up to his feet, drop-kicking Ferguson before he can get up, but Ferguson pushes Saker’s feet away. Andrews: Looks like Ferguson is done with Saker’s drive there. Slam: Ferguson is done alright, done being sober. He wants a drink. Ferguson drives a fist to Saker’s gut, dropping him to the mat, holding his stomach. Andrews: What a right hand! Ferguson reaches down to Saker, who suddenly grabs at Ferguson, attempting to lock in Fate’s End again. Slam: Look at Saker, headed back out to the well. Ferguson tries to fight off Saker, but Saker is able to drive his boot into Ferguson’s knee, making it buckle, dropping Ferguson down and giving Saker the leverage. Saker locks in the hold and the ref begins to check on Ferguson. Andrews: He has it locked in! Ferguson tries to pull himself free but Saker slides deeper into position, Ferguson dropping to his knees, his hands going to Saker’s legs, trying to push him off. Slam: Wake me up when it’s over. Andrews: Ferguson may have done himself in here, Saker has that locked in tightly. The ref moves into better position and holds up Ferguson’s arm with drops to the mat once, Saker cinches in the move tighter and the ref checks Ferguson again, and his arm drops a second time. Saker keeps the hold on as the ref checks one last time and Ferguson’s arm droops and the ref calls for the bell. Saker lets the hold off as Carson walks in, and the two begin to celebrate. Laurie: The winner of this match by submission, Jaaaay Saaaaaker! RWF Award for Feud of the Year/Holy Shit Moment of the Year. camera moves up to the stage, where the GigundoTron lights up. A special RWF Awards logo appears onscreen, and then a graphic appears for 'RWF Feud of the Year' and 'Holy Sh!t Moment of the year'. A giant goofy question mark on the screen fades away to show... Christopher Steel versus Alex Amazing! The crowd erupts as Christopher Steel approaches the top of the ramp, microphone in hand. A replay of Steel unmasking Alex Amazing is shown, with some cuts of Amazing's psychological warfare and mysterious appearances following. Steel addresses the audience Chris Steel: Thanks everyone for voting our rivalry as Feud of the year. We're both incredibly proud of this achievement since our rivalry together has been our main focus since day 1. I, Christopher Steel, Fabian as some of you may know me, think that I speak for both Alex and myself when I say that this is the best possible recognition of our hard work on our rivalry we can possibly get. It's been a pleasure writing with all of you and Alex specifically and I look forward to a very fun 2013. And as for the Holy Sh!t Moment of the Year, while I'm very happy with this award, I think it's essentially a part of the Feud of the year award. It would've never happened if it wasn't for my rivalry with Alex. But I can't take all the credit myself, it was ultimately an idea that APW came up with, and I merely discussed it with him. Also a lot of credit to whoever wrote the segment and made it happen. So thanks again everyone! Slam: Shouldn't he be complaining? Andrews: Shut up, Rodney. Don't touch that dial, folks, the First Annnual RWF Awards will be right back! to commercial Havok vs. Owen Quinn we return from commercial, we can see Doug Laurie in the ring again, microphone in hand Andrews: Welcome back, everybody! Just in tiem for our next match! The Enemy - Godsmack hits the PA system as Havok walks slowly to the ring fist bumping fans as his pyro goes off behind him. Laurie: And introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing in at 234 pounds, Havoooooook! Tick Tick Boom - The Hives hits the PA as Owen Quinn walks down the ramp high fiving fans before getting in to the ring. Laurie: And his opponent from Dublin, Ireland weighing in at 225 pounds, Owen Quinn! The bell rings and the two immediately tie up. Havok gets the early advantage by kneeing Quinn in the stomach before Irish whipping him to the corner. He follows up with a quick clothesline and dumps him down to the mat. Andrews: And Havok is wasting no time and is taking firm control of this match. Slam: And this is why we shouldn't just let these guys walk in to the RWF, they're just going to get their ass kicked by the real wrestlers. As Quinn struggles to get back up to his feet Havok climbs to the top turnbuckle. He poses for the camera before leaping off and hitting Quinn with a cross body press. Andrews: And Havok is continuing his beat down of the newcomer Owen Quinn! Slam: At this point I think Quinn needs to stop worrying about winning and more about just being able to walk out of the arena on his own. After hitting the press Havok immediately goes in for a cover. 1! 2! Quinn manages a kick out. Andrews: And this one isn't done yet folks! Slam: It'll be done soon enough. Havok slams the mat in frustration an drags Quinn back to his feet, but as he does Quinn rocks him with a solid cross to the faces and Havok staggers back. Quinn grabs his arm and Irish whips him to the ropes. Havok rebounds and as comes back he is dropped by a roundhouse kick from Quinn. Andrews: And just like that Owen Quinn has fought his way back in to this match! Slam: Oh whatever, Havok will be back in control of this match soon. Quinn goes for a pin on Havok 1 2 Havok kicks out. Andrews: So close! Slam: Phew! Quinn waits for Havok to get up and as soon as he does he runs towards him for a dropkick. Havok dodges out of the way and immediately goes back up to the top rope. Andrews: And Havok looks like he wants to end it here! Slam: I told you John, this one is as good as over. Havok jumps and goes for The Descent but Quinn rolls out of the way. Andrews: And it misses! Great awareness by Owen Quinn to avoid that move by Havok! Slam: Come on Havok! Try again! Quinn rolls to his feet and as Havok is on all fours he hits the BOOM! Andrews: Oooh, that was one nasty shot by Quinn. Slam: There is no way Havok is going down after just one shot like that. Before Havok has the chance to do anything Quinn drags him to the center of the ring and immediately puts him in a cattle mutilation. Andrews: Center of the ring! No where to go, I don't think Havok can get out of this one! Slam: Get out Havok, get out!! Quinn holds it and keeps torquing it until Havok has no choice but to tap out. Quinn stands up and the ref raises his hand in victory. Laurie: And your winner, Owen Quinnnnnn! Quinn raises his arms and celebrates with the crowd before rolling out of the ring and heading back up the ramp while Havok lays in the ring. Andrews: A big victory for this RWF newcomer! What an action-packed show tonight! Slam: Yawn. Andrews: Can it, pal, it's time for the next award! RWF Award for Match of the Year camera moves up to the GigundoTron again, and the award graphic is displayed for RWF Match of the Year. The question mark onscreen fades to reveal the winner, as chosen by the RWF Universe. The Match of the Year is... The Fatal Four-way Elimination Tables Match! Again the crowd goes wild, growing even more frenzied as the winner of that storied match, Mikko Paatalo, walks onstage with Sara at his side Mikko: Thank you, thank you. Must say, first time in table match here, excellent showing by all. Now let us take moment of silence to remember the poor tables who sacrifice selves for this up the eXtreme Championship Belt. May they forever rest peacefully in lumberyard heaven. whispers something in Mikko's ear MP: Got burnt up and only remain ashes? Eh, just as well. turns to Sara Wait, was the tables, or Ricardio's career? stares blankly MP: Ah, yes it can be both. back to audience Again, thank you. two exit quickly Andrews: We'll be seeing more of Mikko later tonight, when he faces Troy Stone in the Main Event! Slam: At least he won't be talking during the match. Yeesh. So, let's see what's next on the card. Justin Moshe vs Lee 'The Bursar' Mercer, huh? At least I get paid for this. Andrews: I don't know why, Rodney. Justin Moshe vs. Lee Mercer screen is black, but slowly begins to glow with a particularly mean-spirited purple. Slowly, The grim-yet-grinning visage of The Foiler fades into existence, and his malevolent laugh is heard echoing throughout the arena. The camera moves in closer, gradually, until the foreground is shredded by clawmarks accompanied by a guttural animal yowling that can only come from a true predator. The laughter is heard again, but this time it is two voices, one bottomless and lethal, one mocking and cruel. The camera wipes to a shot of The Foiler and Senor Tigre, silhouetted by an intense light from behind, standing motionless and unyielding against the world. The HVX logo appears onscreen, and it all fades to purple from commercial Slam: Yeah, we're back, big hairy deal, whatever. Andrews: sigh Here we go with Justin Moshe vs Lee Mercer! The action never stops here in the RWF! DING DING DING Moshe and Mercer circle around the ring ad eventually lock up. Mercer takes the upper hand and puts Moshe in a side headlock. Moshe tries to break free, but Mercer throws Moshe down to the ground. Mercer goes to the ground and puts Moshe in a headlock on the mat. Moshe struggles for a moment and begins to stand back up. Moshe counters and puts Mercer in a rear waist lock. Mercer backs up to the corner and begins elbowing Moshe, who is trapped in the corner. Moshe falls to the ground, back propped on the lower turnbuckle. Mercer looks at the dazed Moshe an has a sick smile on his face. He walks towards Moshe, and sets up for a Stinkface. THAT'S RIGHT! A STINKFACE!!! Moshe moves under Mercers legs and quickly stands up to deliver a few chops to Mercer. Mercer shakes off the chops and walks towards Moshe. Moshe, panicking, sends a few hits towards Mercer, which have no effect. Mercer screams into the air and CHOPS Moshe, who falls to the ground. Moshe gets back up and is met with a textbook suplex. Andrews: Jaysus! My god! way?! Mercer stalks Moshe for his finisher, but Moshe pushes the Ref into Mercer. Moshe, during the distraction, low blows Mercer. I mean, really hits him hard in the testicles. I mean he just essentially uppercutted Mercer in the nuts. Slam: my god. begins throwing up Mercer falls to the ground and begins praying to his Lord Jehovah, that his balls be removed from this pain, yet he is forsaken. Moshe goes for the pin. 1 2 3!!! Lee Mercer begins to throw up a little as Justin Moshe raises his hands in victory. Doug Laurie: Here is your winner, Justin Moshe... my, that is disgusting. Can we get a cleanup crew out here? RWF Awards for Wrestler of the Year John Andrews: We are nearing the finale of the show, with Mikko Paatalo versus Troy Stone up soon! This is a big match, with implications for the two men in the ring and the RWF and FWF as well! Mikko Paatalo is our RWF eXtreme Champion, and also the winner of the 1st Annual RWF Awrads 'Match of the Year' award, for winning the 4-way Elimination Tables Match. Troy Stone is a founding member of the Stone Foundation, the men behind the FWF. He is the self-proclaimed FWF Champion as well. Rodney Slam: He's as much a champion as anybody in this fed. A guy who talks funny with a misspelled championship? This is who we have representing the RWF against the top star of the FWF? Pathetic. Andrews: Anyway.... before that, we are about to unveil the 1st Annual RWF Wrestler of the Year! camera comes back to the GigundoTron, which again displays the RWF Awards logo to a crowd as lively as the RWF has seen. A hush falls over the arena quickly as the question mar appears. A drum roll, and the question mark fades away... Andrews: It's Amazing! Alex Amazing is the Wrestler of the Year! Slam: Well hot diggity dog. lights go out in the Barclay's Center for a brief moment. A Large pyro explosion goes off as "I'm Broken" by Pantera begins to play. Many-colored strobe lights begin to fill the Arena as the crowd cheers the arrival of Alex Amazing. Alex slowly moves to the center of the entrance and surveys the crowd. He walks over to the podium and holds the award. The lights go back to normal as the music fades out. The crowd is still going wild over The Amazing One. Alex moves to the microphone then hesitates for a moment. He unzips the zipper on the mouth of his mask.. Alex: "I...do not have much to say..." The crowd pops over the first words heard from Alex in over 2 months. Alex: "I can stand here...and say I am...happy...grateful for this award. That I thank this...company..and the support of my fans throughout this year...but it all seems worthless now.." "2012..was a year of death and resurrection for me...many people ask me "Where have you been?"...well to know where I have been, you must know where I am going...and believe me, you do not want to know that...Not every cat has nine lives, and pretty soon..it will all become clear to you..." "I'm...I'm..sorry for a couple things. I am sorry for everything I have done...for leaving this company..I am sorry for letting out my contempt and letting you all down...but most importantly..I am sorry..for what I have to do...because sooner or later..I will have my vengeance...I need it...I...NEED IT....and I need YOU Christopher! You will not like it...but I will have it..." "It has been apparent that you have decided to side with a fool, whose only desire in life is protecting his assets...well this New Year,will be the End of the World for us, Christopher. The Challenge has been laid Steel!! You can say how you ended me...how you killed me...but you have never..defeated me.." "One last dance Steel...one last Show...The Lion vs The Poisonous Snake...Chris Steel versus Alex Amazing....60 minute Iron Man Match!" Rodney Slam: "Ohh My!!" Alex: "And as far as the award...wrestler of the year or not..I will NOT be satisfied...until I am on TOP of the mountain..and after I am done with Steel...my next destination...is MY World Heavyweight Belt..." The Crowd goes wild as Alex leaves the podium and goes backstage, Award in hand Slam: That... was creepy. Andrews: Write it down, Rodney. This time somebody with a brain agreed with you. And now, ladies and gentlemen, our main event! Mikko Paatalo vs. Troy Stone Tapporauta blasts over the general murmur of the crowd and they explode with cheers for Mikko Paatalo. As he steps out from the backstage area with Sara he raises a briefcase and his new eXtreme Championship. Sara also carries a briefcase, but her attention is focused entirely on her phone, her thumb moving in a blur. They make their way down to the ring pausing to point at a fair haired man and his little girl who hold a sign that says "Olen fani Finn" . At the steps Mikko invites Sara into the ring, she refuses shaking her head only once. Mikko attempts to hand her his briefcase, but Sara only looks at him in a befuddled way, noting that she has a phone and her own briefcase. Mikko shrugs, placing his briefcase on the floor in front of Sara and rolling into the ring, raising the eXtreme Championship. The cheers quickly turn to a series of boos as Fireproof by Pillar hits the P.A. and Troy Stone comes out followed by Jim the Gaucho. Gaucho points at the International Championship around Stone's waist. Stone looks unconcerned at his lack of cheering as he climbs the ring steps only to be greeted by Mikko, who politely holds the ring ropes open for him. As Gaucho attempts to enter Mikko steps away leaving Gaucho on the outside. The combatants shake hands, a gesture of respect, but at the last second Stone pulls Mikko in close and raises the I.C. belt high, to which Mikko responds in kind. The Bell rings and we have a match. Both men lock up in the center of the ring in a collar and elbow, with Mikko taking the advantage quickly. He irish whips Stone into the corner and follows him in with a big splash. Stone slumps in the corner, holding on to the top ropes to keep himself upright. Mikko grabs him in a headlock takedown and slams him to the mat hard enough to rattle teeth, once on the ground he mounts Stone and starts hammering away with powerful strikes. After a few of these the ref steps in threatening Mikko with disqualification for using a closed fist, Mikko smiles and turns back to Stone who levels Mikko with a clothesline. Stone shakes his head trying to loosen his cobwebs, and proceeds to stomp on Mikko. He jumps and drops a knee to the center of Mikko's chest, quickly rebounding up and leaping high to drop a leg across Mikko's chest. Sliding over, Stone rises to one knee grabs Mikko's head and gives him three hard shots, raising a welt over Mikko's eye. Stone picks Mikko up, locks in a front facelock, and sets up for a suplex. He hoists Mikko up... and stalls; a close up reveals that Mikko's face just keeps getting redder and redder, blood rushing to his face, the crowd picks up on this and begins a count 1...2...3....4...5....6....7...8...9... and on 10 Stone falls forward into a gordbuster dropping Mikko facefirst into the mat. Stone paces around MIkko who is writhing in pain. Stone screams at him: "Sign the goddamn contract!" and hops on top of Mikko to deliver more blows to the head. MIkko guards and grabs one of Stone's arms locking him into a Kimura lock, Stone screaming in pain and just as he begins to tap out, Jim the Gaucho hops onto the ring apron, distracting the ref by pointing at the refs shoes making the universal gesture for "your shoes are untied, thats dangerous- no don't look over there". Realizing this, Mikko releases the hold and shoves the screaming mess that is Troy Stone off of him and goes to attack Gaucho, who quickly drops to the ground. Mikko stands threatening Gaucho and is rewarded with a chop block from Stone, who smiles at Gaucho. Stone puts Mikko in a chinlock, stretching him painfully, but it looks as though the earlier kimura did it's damage as the hold is imperfect and MIkko counters it easily with a snapmare. Both men are on the mat and the ref begins his count 1...2...3... Both men get to their feet unsteadily and begin to trade hard shots going punch for punch, the crowd cheering them on as each haymaker connects - "One more time! One more time!!" they scream. After a hard right Stone stumbles and Mikko pounces, slapping him quickly into a standing wristlock. After a quick knee to the gut he pulls him up and drops him down near the ropes with a brainbuster. Realizing that Stone is dazed Mikko goes for the pin 1... 2... and on 2 Gaucho puts Stone's foot on the ropes, alerting the ref that the match can't end that way. On the other side of the ring Sara continues to text away oblivious to the match. Mikko screams at the ref in Finnish the ref only looking more confused, MIkko goes for Stone, who pulls Mikko into a roll-up pin 1... 2... Mikko kicks out but is quickly set upon by Stone with more kicks to the head, and as Mikko continues to rise, punches and finally an irish whip to the ropes, Stone drops to the ground and Mikko hops over him and on his rebound from the next set of ropes meets a beautiful dropkick. Mikko drops and Stone pops his arms up in the air signaling for the Stone Wall. He stalks around Mikko, waiting for the Fightin Finn to get up. Once Mikko is standing Stone locks in the Stone Wall and drops Mikko quickly on the mat in front of Sara who doesn't even look up. Stone goes for the pin and as the ref drops in to count Gaucho slides in out of sight to hold down Mikko's foot, preventing a kick out 1.. Looking up casually, Sara smacks Gaucho upside the head hard enough to put a dent in her briefcase, Gaucho goes down like a sack of potatoes. Sara barely looks interested. 2... and Mikko kicks out. Stone walks over to scream at Sara, who merely shrugs, a close up shows that Gaucho is down for the count. Mikko sneaks in and schoolboy's Stone 1.. 2.. Stone kicks out, runs at Mikko and gets irish whipped into the corner. Mikko pounces up onto the second rope and starts in with the punches the crowd counting the shots off 1..2...3...4...5... Stone grabs Mikkos legs and spins placing Mikko sitting onto the top rope and hits him with a haymaker dazing MIkko and nearly sending him out of the ring. Stone climbs up to the top rope where both men jockey for position, hammering away with more heavy punches, but Stone stumbles a bit and while trying to regain his balance Mikko wraps up Stone's midsection and hoists him up for a top rope gutwrench powerbomb that lands both men in the center of the ring. Both are down, but Sara walks up to the apron and smacks it once hard, Mikko seems to wake up and, seeing the vulnerable Stone, rolls himself on top and joins the ref in counting 1... 2... 3! Doug Laurie: Here is your winner, the reigning RWF eXtreme Champion, Mikko Paatalo! Andrews: That was a classic! What a match! What a show! Slam: What a maroon! Eh, it was a good show I suppose. For once. Andrews: This has been John Andrews and Rodney Slam, live from the Barclay's Center in Brooklyn, New York, saying goodnight from the First Annual RWF Awards! Slam: Goodnight folks!